There exist ground-level supply circuits which enable vehicles of the tramway type to capture, by means of a friction shoe, the electrical traction energy they require for their movement and to free themselves of overhead lines, which are not very aesthetic, in particular in the region of junctions.
Such a circuit is described in patent application EP 1 043 186 A1. The described circuit comprises, for each running way a power supply assembly which comprises a series of conducting and contact track segments or sections which are insulated from one another by insulated joints and are at least partially exposed. The power supply assembly also comprises an electric line, which is to be permanently supplied with power, means suitable for selectively connecting the track segments to the electric line, and support segments which are made of insulating material and each have the general form of an “I”-shaped profile.
Furthermore, the core of the support segments is provided with interior passages which permit the passage of the electric line, which is in the form of cables subjected, for example, to voltages of 750 volts and 0 V, and the supply of power to the power supply track, which is formed by the series of conducting segments separated by insulated joints.
Switch housings to which the 750 volt and 0 volt cables lead are arranged between two conducting track segments and permit selective connection to the 750 volt power supply line or to the line for setting to 0 volts.
An identical configuration is employed on the adjacent running way described above by passing a second 750 volt line and a second line set to 0 volts along and inside the series of support segments of the power supply track of the adjacent rail.
Such an arrangement results in a high power supply resistance, which is reduced by making the 750 volt lines of the two adjacent tracks equipotential.
There results the installation of ports and sleeves specific to the making of the two power supply tracks equipotential.
The technical problem is to be able to avoid the installation of ports and sleeves specific to power supply equipotential.